Blush
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: ONE SHOT If you had only three words to make them blush? What would they be?


A/n: This game is called 'Blush' or 'Three words'. My invention. Although a friend helped put fuel on the spark, Thanks Maggie!

Dana laughed and shook her head. All Zoey had said was 'Pass the sugar' and he was blushing. It was just typical Chase.  
"You're hopeless!" She voiced.  
"Who?" Zoey queried, looking slightly offended.  
"Chase, you blush at EVERYTHING!" Dana rolled her eyes.  
"She's right, it's girls that are supposed to go ga ga." Logan shook his head.  
"Oh perlease. Boys are easier to wind up than girls." Zoey said, defending her sex.  
"Nuh uh, girls blush over stupid stuff the most." Michael argued.  
"Fine then! I invoke a challenge." declared Nicole, "Our room, five minutes time. EVERYONE must come. We're  
having a battle of the sexes." She squealed, running off.

----------------------

Everyone sat in a circle. Zoey, Quinn, Michael, Logan, Dustin, Chase, Nicole and Dana.  
"The rules of the challenge are simple. You have three words. Any three words at all. You have to make your partner blush. Only three words though. Ok, Quinn you go first."  
"How do I pick a partner?" Quinn questioned  
"Randomly. But, that partner must then immediately try to make you blush ok." Nicole nods. Quinn nodded and stood up. She walked over to Dustin and sat beside him.  
"Do I say the words out loud or whisper?" Quinn asked in puzzlement.  
"Loud enough so your partner can hear, and the person besides can hear."

Quinn leaned forward.  
"Hey there, handsome." She said in the sexiest voice she could manage.Logan rolled his eyes and muttered 'amateur.'  
"Hey yourself, Angel." Dustin said with a wink. Both remained silent for a moment before bursting into gales of laughter. Neither of them blushed.  
"Ah shoot, zero points." Nicole wrote it down as Quinn crawled back to her place in the circle still giggling.  
"Ok, that was a girl... now Michael. Your turn."  
"Ok then you..." Nicole rolled her eyes but beckoned him forward. He slid across and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
"You look amazing." He said huskily.  
"You look hideous." Nicole countered. Michael blushed and stalked back to his seat. "One for the girls." Nicole proclaimed happily.

"Zoey..." Nicole suggested.  
"No, make a boy go again." Zoey begged, she didn't want to have to choose a boy. She shrugged.  
"Chase." Chase nodded. He'd thought about this a lot. Now was the perfect opportunity. He crossed the three spaces towards her and said:  
"I love you." He held his breath,  
"Love you too." Zoey countered. Chase turned scarlet. Zoey laughed. "Another for the girls!" She cheered. "How unoriginal was that 'I love you'." She clicked her teeth and laughed. Chase became incredibly flustered and walked back to his seat, slightly dejectedly.

"Dana, looks like you're with Logan."  
"I'm going first." Dana snapped. Logan shrugged and nodded.  
"Suit yourself."  
"Can you touch them?" Dana asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah, as long as it's the actual three words that make them blush." Dana grinned wickedly. She sauntered across to him, kneeling down slowly. She looked him hungrily in the eye, raised and lowered her eyebrows and then took his hands and placed them on her lap.  
"Kiss me now..." She whispered seductively.Logan turned scarlet, realised he had blushed but... he wasn't licked yet said.  
"I'd love to." And leaned forward and kissed her. At first it was only chaste but soon enough it started to develop. Logan begged Dana's lips apart and she didn't fight too much. She relaxed into the kiss. His tongue swept along the inside of her mouth.

"That's cheating!" Zoey cried as Logan pushed Dana to the floor, so he was laid ontop of her.  
"Logan play fair." Dana said pushing him off.  
"Who said I was fair?" He asked, releasing her. Dana was a violent shade of crimson. "I still made her blush."  
"Well, either way, according to the results, boys are easier to wind up than girl so ha ha!"  
"I say we get pizza, courtesy of the losers." Dana said. Logan sighed and removed his credit card from his back pocket, he handed it to her. She smirked.  
"You're a good kisser, you know."  
"More than three words." Logan mumbled, trying to hide his cheeks which were flushing. Dana smirked again, pulling herself up. She took Logan's hand and pulled him up. Michael rolled his eyes and walked out, closely followed by Dustin. Quinn scarpered after them. Nicole hesitated, wanting to wait for Zoey or Dana, but Dana was busy staring at Logan. (Who was stood rooted to the spot aswell, transfixed with Dana's eyes.) She shook her head and left calling  
"Meet you there!"

"I suppose..." Dana said thoughtfully. "I might allow you to put your arm around me."  
"Oh you might, might you?" Logan questioned raising one eyebrow. He smiled his wicked smile.  
"Just this once." Dana added with her patented 'Go on push your luck, I dare you' smirk  
"Just this once." Logan agreed. He slipped his arm underneath hers, right around her waist. She leaned a little against him, so he supported her.  
"Where'd you learn to kiss like that anyway?" She asked conversationally, as they left. Chase closed the door behind his friends.

"What're you doing Chase?" Zoey asked in confusion.  
"I CAN make you blush in three words." He said confidently, leaning against the door.  
"Cocky." Zoey smiled. "Go on then, three words."  
"Ok... here goes..." Chase left the door, and closed the distance between them. "I-Meant-It." He said it very slowly. Zoey felt the pink tinge creep up on her face.  
"So-Did-I." She said in the same slow tone to let it sink in. He turned magenta.  
"Um... well then..." He stuttered.  
"Come on Pizza!" Zoey laughed rushing for the door. He caught the door as she pulled it, and pushed it closed, blocking her exit.  
"You can't just say that and then run away!" He protested.

"More than three words." Zoey pouted, copying Logan. "Here are mine: Don't-wanna-stay."  
"Want-you-to." Chase pleaded, dragging out his words  
"Make-me-stay." She countered, her eyes challenging his. He stepped forward and placed his hand on her face.  
"Maybe-I-will." He teased,  
"Dare-you-to." And he did. He leaned down and kissed her. His tongue teasing at her bottom lip. He didn't get as far as Logan had before she pulled back.  
"Screw-the-pizza." She suggested. She took his hand and led him to the bed. Chase decided to play Logan's role and steal his usual three words.  
"Wanna-make-out?" Zoey blushed furiously.  
"Yeah-I-do." Chase blushed deeper than Zoey.

A/n: There you have it. Blush is a really fun game to play, try it at your next party. It does work better with boys and girls though.


End file.
